supreme hero
by Captain Saint 1st
Summary: Closing the rift on earth caused an effect on the UEF commander when he was fighting against the Seraphim commander, it whisked him away to another earth filled with heroes and villains, Fused with his ACU he begins to build his legend


Supreme hero

Closing the rift on earth caused an effect on the Coronal UEF commander when he was fighting against the Seraphim commander, it whisked him away to another earth filled with heroes and villains, Fused with his ACU he begins to build his legend

'What happened' my eyes opened wide and clear, the sky was bright and blue showing that it was day time, my surroundings was a lush green forest with many different types of plants and some birds singing in the tress

Getting up slowly I noticed something startling

My hands were mechanic

"W-what the fuck" not only that my voice was like an mechanical echo of sorts, looking at the rest of my body it was also mechanical, my flesh and bone were now steel and cogs, my shape resembled my ACU only more humanoid but last time I checked my ACU didn't have hands just guns

"Whoa the hell" and just by that my right hand turns into a phase accelerator canon while my left was the phase assembler, looking them over and touching them I found that I could feel it as if it where my own skin which is freaky.

My name is vail nelson, rank of coronal and ACU piolet of the UEF now Coalition

Eventually after I was done marvelling at my new body I set about constructing a stealth generator, I couldn't let my presence be known to anything without proper intel on what planet I'm on, I could be on some seraphim controlled planet for intense and I didn't want and armada of siege tanks, assault bots and Experimental's coming down on me.

That being said, the last thing I remember is killing the seraphim commander after princess Burk closed the rift on earth but after that something happened, a weird arch of power came at me from the rift and then nothing, and whatever it did made me fuse to my ACU, it gave me a higher performance rate that was really nice, the ACU or me, I become faster than regular ACU's, I was as flexible like my human body, my mind was just better, I could possess so much information in just the span of milla seconds.

Now the next 3 hours I spent securing myself, I found out I was on an island somewhere on this world, it was big, just a bit smaller than the Hawaiian Islands back on earth but it could fit all the structures that I needed to build, the island was a Atoll a wide rough circle with some little islands sticking out enough of the water to make perfect Artillery positions agents enemy ships plus they made great first line of defence along with Omi-radar plus sonar and torp defence.

With many air, land and sea factory's up to T3 pumping out required units, shields, T1-3 AA and PDW and artillery points spread evenly out the island became a fortress that could rival Fort Clark.

Power and Mass up fully and stable, I had two EX Atlantis's standing by with my navy and an EX Mava built and 1 EX fat boy all at the ready I felt fairly confidant in my base, no fortress is a much more better word.

I had two modified EX Novax Centres being built with another planed, they were still orbital lasers, but they would also be used to scan the whole planet for any known seraphim presence.

And speaking of seraphim, looking into my build options I nearly had a heart attack (if only I had one) there right in another holographic window was the seraphim build options, but that was not what nearly made me gawk like an idiot

I had the Aoen and Cybran build options as well, it was amazing, I could build their structures, units, EX's and nuke galore

Then that gave me an idea.

I still had space on the island thus I made what I needed, a few factories, defence weapons, shields, power, nukes, EX's from the czars to the seraphim EX bomber, and two EX nukes, I had some of the units I needed.

Looking at the position of the sun I could see it was just about to disappear from the horizon, I was tiered, the only things that were being built was the two EX Sat's and 24 seraphim T2 IIshavoh assault bots and a UEF quantum gateway.

Making a makeshift bed I went to sleep ready to see what happens the next day

NEXT DAY

Waking up I felt relaxed if not a little stiff, stretching I could hear my mechanical body creaking with said action, stepping out of my make shift house I went to a Tactical Over Head Display.

The base was complete in all areas, mass and power was high navy yards had finished their build orders along with land and air factory's, the Atoll had many torpedo emplacements with some ships and subs and water based EX's to help, the fire base on the line had T2 arty ready with AA and PD's with shield gens to keep them safe along with the sonar and Omi-radar to watch for any incoming bogeys, in addition there were many stealth gens scattered about to keep everything off enemy sensors so this base was hidden, nodding in satisfaction I saw that the quantum gateway is done and the assault bots ready to depart for scouting, and the sat EX's were done the orbital sats were already in space ready for orders.

And with a few mental commands the sats begun their info sweep, for the assault bots, I decided to send them to the north and south poles of the planet to see if those point could be useful fall back points in case I needed to retreat to another location if my primary base fell then I would have another safe spot to hide at.

Returning to my first person view I see the assault bots moving to the gate on their assigned scouting's.

Now this left me with nothing to really do but…

Hmm

Looking at my mechanical hand an idea reaches my mind

"I need to look human"

I would need to find a way to shrink myself as I am standing 25 meters tall plus I need to find an organic solution to my body, maybe not completely but possibly make myself as a synthetic body.

This would take me 75hours to figure out how to shrink myself and another 123hours to make myself look human work like a human reproduces as a human and have emotions like a human, all that would be on the surface while all the cogs and machinery were hidden.

It was long tedious work with a lot of trial and error, I nearly blew myself up a couple times trying to install the nuke self-destruct into the body as well with a bunch of other hidden features along with it.

By the time I was done, my new body was standing at 7,2ft with visible muscle skin pale as snow, eyes were electric blue, brown dark hair, I would get cloths latter as well as the performance test for my new body.

Because right now the seraphim bots have just finished their sweep of both poles and the EX sats have made all their assigned rotation around my current planet

Starting with the bots, it seems that both north and south poles are completely cleared, as there no enemy units nor any seraphim activities part from local wildlife, I could already see multiply place to make a fall back base and other hidden instillations.

Now shifting my gaze to the large information acquired by my sats, I could now update my holo map of the world that I reside on.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"I'm going to need to a quantum rift gate"

The information this planet so was… unbelievable

This is earth, birth place of humans

Not my earth as that was rendered to a molten ball of ash and creators but still earth, though his had only two sentient spices, this didn't, his had humans colonising most of the galaxy, this earths human didn't, the only difference that this earth had against the aliens that he found out via secret government files was the strange anomalous genetic meta gene in the humans of this earth.

Said gene gave these humans major boost to certain key areas of the human body or some other power, such as super strength and super speed to even creating beams of hard light or make fire and control a certain element, and what he found what they use these abilities for was stupid in his opinion.

While he can see why they would use their abilities for crime, he could also see the point of using them justice as well, but he could not approve of the unknown civilians with these powers just acting on their own doing as they please with no banner other than justice, he found it silly that they were not loyal to their state, he could not see why they would not kill the criminals as they would do to them.

For instants he found that in a (non-existent) Gotham city that a civilian caped crusader calling himself a bat he had some arch nemeses that was a clown with the highest record of criminal offenses be it to the psychotic kill count to kidnapping, arms and drug traffic, to mass murder that was unacceptable. And yet this bat-man dose nothing but put him in a flawed prison where he can easily breakout again to start his cycle once more.

As a solder and a commander, he had duty to put down all who threaten the United Earth Federation now the same with the Collation, he'd failed earth in his world but he could save this one but there was no Coalition to back him up nor other commanders, it was just him against the world

Well he had the advantage of advanced technologies on his side, he could create many counters among many of the major threats he saw on this world, mainly some heroes and super villains, the worlds governments were a slight problem mainly the secret orders among them.

But he still wondered if he should even bother to even interfere with this world that's not his own, if he stayed hidden and build a quantum rift gateway he could possibly get back to his world and give valuable information to the Coalition as well as some way to return to his human self again.

But how long would that take? He could be stuck here for so long that it might a thousand years to even find his world again, he didn't know if he could last another thousand years, plus if it did take that long he would be well exposed and his main base and fall back base would be prime targets for the ambitious and greedy.

He didn't want to be a hero nor a villain he was just solder. He would spend much time coming up with contingency plans, protocols and planning viable ways to survive in this world, with that said I recalled the T2 bots and returned to testing my newly built human body.

Pushing the body to limit I tried to make it better to the hero known as superman, though it won't be as strong nor as inscrutable as him, it will push him towards his limits, but there some things that still need adjusting and testing on my body but there mostly minor insignificant ones.

Now I need to build a rift which will be a pain.

Building it will be easy however the problem lies in trying to find the right world to lock on and then making sure that it is the right one, this is all new to me, but I haft to make sure that if I'm going to go through the rift and into another world I need to make sure that history and major events are a complete match to my timeline no matter how it ends it need to be just right.

I'm dealing with space and time and the very fabrics of reality that binds everything together along with quantum mechanics. Let's say I found my world but only it will be being the seraphim never existed what would happen, then what if it there was an world all run by an omnipotent being or something else equally different, there are billions of possibilities and I don't want to take risks that may have factors that could kill me or doom this world if all worlds.

I'm no scientist but we ACU commanders were taught to adapt to the most extreme of circumstances, and I will find a way, hugh I spent 412 years in the UEF core being a test polite for many advancements in science, spent 1,739 years fighting the Aeon and Cybran, and another 981 years facing the seraphim, I really don't want to spend another thousand years in this world.

(AN I really don't know the supreme commander's humans life expectance so when I read about the infinite war I assume their really old)

In the meantime, though I need to do something else rather than twiddle my thumbs trying to find a way through space and time and hoping not to get my base exposed to the world, both were wishful thinking, everything was just a matter of time.

Then I thought of something.

Connecting to one of my EX Nova's I triangulate it towards one of the many satellites I acquire its single, then using said single to connect to…

"and there"

/we welcome you back to the fox sport, on for the day we have. /

I have TV now

[]

/jerry no he's innocent/

[click]

/and look at that it/

[click]

/The shark circles around the/

[click]

/in other news Australia is having new policies for its underage drinking law/

It's been a day now of flicking through the channels of the worlds shows, there all fine in some regard as other are pretty nice, I have the news, sports, documentary's, and reality shows and some other questionable sites as well.

Well I'm bored again, and the quantum rift hasn't even been complete yet still at 27% build

I don't know what to do other than see if there is any adjustments I could make to my fall back base in the south and north poles, but they are fortress in their own right with all fours factions tech mixed into them along with all the EX's that I have built it really is lonely here.

/breaking news as we go live to metropolis city as we bring footage of superman fighting bank robber while aiding them is a well-known android known as metallo, the fighting is developing, and the police are trying to keep the situation under control, but things do not look good/

(AN I don't know that guys villain name but I'll update it latter when I find out)

"Hmm, to interfere or not to interfere"

I can see that superman is getting pummelled due to the android's kryptonite that powering him and the police are not faring well to the heavy guns that the robbers have, I can see that civilians are getting caught in the fighting.

/the situation is getting worse as more people become involved/

"Too interfere it is"

Walking towards the quantum gateway already giving it the co-ordanin's to the kid's fight taking place, What, as soon as this becomes inter planetary conflict and over billions of very dangerous giant robots with weapons of mass destruction are used then I shall call this whatever I like.

Unfortunately, this would be announcing my presence to world though and everything that came with it would be a massive pain, though I do plan on getting that chunk of kryptonite from that bot it would be nice to found out what it's made of, so I can mass produce them in case I fight superman in a disagreement.

Stepping into the gate I can feel my mechanical body breakdown atom by atom shifting into energy and then a rush takes me.


End file.
